


Thinking Quietly

by tinkr_tailr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Old Age, happy thoughts, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if Thorin couldn't place his hands on Bilbo's hips and lift him clear off the ground, he could still sweep his beloved off his hobbit-y feet with just a glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud'

His legs weren’t quite what they used to be, his knees refused to bend at times and his hips were sore most nights. And his beloved couldn’t pick him up and toss him on their bed any longer, couldn’t lift him clear off the ground and dance with him just dangling there.

They weren’t the young lovers they once were, maybe, but oh Thorin could still sweep him off his feet with just a glance and a smile.

And maybe his own hair wasn’t as thick as it once was and it’s color had faded to a snow white and didn’t hold braids like it once did, but Thorin still ran his fingers through it every morning, pressing kisses to it and loving it all the same.

So Thorin couldn’t sing the way he used to, his voice smoothed by age to a lull that didn’t send the same chills up his spine, but could still melt his heart with a single note.

His eyes weren’t as clear as they once were, he needed glasses to see past his own hands.

But Thorin’s eyes were still that bright blue when he smiled, and glittered with the same mirth when he laughed.

Thorin’s hair may have been more silver than anything else, but he still plaited the beautiful locks with braids of love and devotion.

Because even if their bodies aged, their souls never would.

Maybe one day they wouldn’t be able to go on walks together, and maybe one day they wouldn’t be able to link their hands together, but their heartbeats would remain in sync no matter where they were.

And when Thorin’s heart stopped, so would Bilbo’s.

But they had found love standing right in front of them, and they would be happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON OTHER THINGS.
> 
> AND I AM.
> 
> BUT THIS.
> 
> IT BEGGED TO BE WRITTEN.


End file.
